¡Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun!
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Era navidad, el mes de alegría y felicidad, el mes de pasarla junto en famila. Todos los aldeanos festejaban con sus familias, todos menos él… Pero tal vez eso cambie…


Hola, hola! Se que no he actualizado la otra historia, pero sucedieron muchas cosas, pero como recompensa les traigo un Oneshot navideño y espero que les guste.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES CREACIÓN DEL MANGAKA MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA.

Era navidad, el mes de alegría y felicidad, el mes de pasarla junto en famila. Todos los aldeanos festejaban con sus familias, todos menos él… Pero tal vez eso cambie…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun!

Era temporada de invierno en la aldea de la hoja, los días y las noches eran frías y nevadas, pero ni el frío ni la nieve impedían que los aldeanos se movieran de un lugar a otro, pues como era temporada de invierno significaba que era Navidad. Sí. La navidad había llegado a Konoha, trayendo consigo el amor, la felicidad, las risas y la alegría… Todos esos sentimientos que inundaban las casas de los aldeanos y que juntaban a las familias.

Si. Todo era lindo.

Menos para cierto azabache.

Sasuke Uchiha. El último sobreviviente del prestigioso y extinto clan Uchiha. Ese chico de doce años que estaba huérfano aborrecía la navidad. ¿La razón? No tenía con quien festejar, desde el primer día que quedó solo había comenzado a odiar esa festividad. ¿Para qué festejarla si no tenía a nadie?

Sasuke y su equipo se encontraban cumpliendo una misión de bajo rango, tenían que juntar la basura que había en las calles de Konoha.

-Chicos, apresúrense que ya está comenzando a nevar.-Dijo el sensei de los tres jóvenes ninjas, Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no en vez de leer su cochino libro nos ayuda, sensei?-Habló Naruto.

-No puedo, estoy ocupado…-Contestó Kakashi sin dejar de leer su amado Icha-icha.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! No es justo, yo no debería de estar haciendo esto…-Comenzó a quejarse Naruto.-Cuando me convierta en Hokage, juro que nunca aré estas tareas tan estúpidas.-

-¡Ya cállate, Naruto! Que me alteras.-Dijo Sakura, mirando con ojos de asesina al rubio.

-S-Si, Sa-Sakura-chan-Respondió Naruto al ver la mirada que su amiga le mandaba.

-Dejen de hablar y apúrense para que nos podamos ir.-Habló el joven Uchiha.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura al oír a su amado.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a seguir con su labor para irse lo antes posible a sus casas. Cuando terminaron su trabajo, Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

-Bien echo, chicos, hemos terminado con la misión…-

-¡¿Hemos?! ¡Pero si usted no nos ayudó!-Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, ya tranquilo, Naruto, la próxima les ayudaré. Ahora pueden irse a casa ¡Feliz Navidad!-Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo ante sus alumnos.

Cuando los tres jóvenes ninja se quedaron solos, comenzaron a caminar, iban en silencio hasta que habló Naruto.

-Chicos, ¿Ustedes que harán?-Preguntó el rubio hiperactivo.

-Bueno, yo tengo planeado celebrar navidad con alguien…-Respondió Sakura con un tierno sonrojo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Sasuke.

-Bueno, yo la pasaré con Iruka-sensei…-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y después vio a su amigo-rival y le Preguntó:- ¿Y tú, teme?-

-Hmp, a mi no me interesa, la navidad es estúpida y no me gusta.-Respondió el azabache. Y Sakura sonrió tristemente, pues había entendido porqué Sasuke aborrecía la Navidad.

Estaba solo.

No tenía a nadie a su lado, no tenía con quien convivir, nadie le daría regalos de navidad y lo abrazaría para decirle ¡Feliz Navidad! Estaba solo… Tristemente solo.

-Ni por que es navidad dejas de ser un teme…-Murmuró Naruto.-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Adiós, chicos.-Dijo Naruto, para luego retirarse.

Sólo quedaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Ve a casa, Sakura, ya está nevando.-Dijo con su típico tono serio el joven Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a caminar solo y Sakura lo vio alejarse, la pelirrosa sonrió, le daría una sorpresa a su amado Sasuke-kun…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de la aldea. Había ido a comprar su despensa y ahora iba de regreso a su departamento. Su semblante era serio, pero molesto, pues comenzaba a hartarse de los cuchicheos de los aldeanos que lo veían pasar.

"¿Viste? Es el joven Uchiha, pobrecito está solo." "Debe de extrañar a sus padres ahora que es navidad" "Pobre niño."

Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de todos esos comentarios, así que aceleró su caminar, quería alejarse de esos estúpidos comentarios, no quería seguir escuchando a los estúpidos aldeanos que hablaban de más y que provocaban que se sintiera más triste y más solo. Estúpidos ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que sus comentarios lo deprimían? ¿Qué lo hacían sentir mal? ¡Cállense de una vez! ¿No ven que lo entristecen?

Sasuke llegó a su departamento y entró y dejó lo que había comprado en la mesa de su pequeña cocina. Comenzó a prepararse su cena, cuando terminó de preparar la cena, se dispuso a comer y cuando terminó sus alimentos se levantó de la mesa para después lavar los platos y utensilios que ocupó para cocinar y después se marchó a su habitación, se lavó los dientes y luego se acostó en su cama con la misma ropa que traía puesta, no tenía ganas de cambiarse.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-Uuuumm…-Sasuke soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos para dormirse en la completa soledad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke despertó al oír ruidos en la cocina de su departamento, activó su Sharingan y ocultó su chakra y con despacio y sin hacer ruido y con kunai en mano, se acercó a la cocina. Si era un ladrón, no dudaría en atacarlo antes de que ese vil ladrón lo hiciera primero. Lo iba a moler a golpes, nadie le robaba a Uchiha Sasuke.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y no dudó en saltar y someter al ladrón.

-¡Kiiiiiiiaaaaaa!-Gritó el ladrón.

* _Momento… ¿Desde cuando un ladrón grita como Sakura?*_ Pensó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Sasuke miró a su sometido y vio que se trataba de Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-Dijo Sasuke al verla debajo de él.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo…-Sakura habló y luego se sonrojó al ver la postura en la que ella y Sasuke estaban, si alguien los viera dirían que estaban haciendo cosas indecentes. -¿P-Podrías q-qui-tarte de e-encima?-Tartamudeó Sakura completamente roja.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la forma en la que él estaba sobre Sakura, se sonrojó pues tenía a Sakura inmóvil con sus rodillas y su parte masculina estaba cerca de la parte íntima de la pelirrosa, se separó de Sakura y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura cuando Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Bu-Bueno, abrí la puerta con un pasador.-Explicó Sakura..

-¿Por qué?-

-Es navidad y quería pasarla contigo.-Dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sakura, yo no…-

-Incluso traje comida…-Sakura interrumpió al azabache, la pelirrosa se acercó a la estufa de la cocina de Sasuke.-Mira, el pavo ya está listo.-Sakura sacó del horno el pavo recién salido y lo puso en la mesa.

-¿Pavo?-Dijo Sasuke. El aroma del pavo recién salido del horno invadió las fosas nasales del pelinegro.-¿Tu lo horneaste?-

-Si, mi mamá me enseñó y espero que te guste.- Respondió Sakura.-Por favor, siéntate.-

Sasuke obedeció y se sentó junto a la mesa. Sakura sirvió las porciones de pavo y puso los platos en la mesa, luego se sentó junto a Sasuke. Sasuke tomó el primer bocado y al hacerlo, su paladar estalló ¡El pavo estaba excelente! Sus papilas gustativas pedían más de ese rico pavo, así que Sasuke comenzó a comer con gusto, Sakura sonrió al ver comer a Sasuke.

-Está delicioso.-Admitió Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.-Agradeció la pelirrosa. Los dos jóvenes cenaron en silencio, silencio que no era para nada incómodo, los dos se sentían completamente tranquilos al estar juntos. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sakura se levantó de su silla y de una de las puertas de la mini alacena de Sasuke sacó una pequeña caja de regalo.-Sasuke-kun, esto es para ti.-

Sasuke vio el paquete que la pelirrosa le extendía, la caja estaba perfectamente decorada con papel de regalo color verde navideño y con un moño rojo, lo tomó y Sakura sonrió al ver que Sasuke tomaba su obsequio.

-Gracias.—Dijo Sasuke.

-De nada, Sasuke-kun.-Contestó Sakura.

Sasuke abrió el regalo y de la caja sacó una bufanda azul y un dije con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, la cadena y el dije eran hermosos y se veía que el metal era realmente fino.

-¿De donde sacaste la cadena y el dije?-Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

-Bueno, lo encontré entre las cosas de mamá…-Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.-Me dijo que tu madre se lo dio a la mía como muestra de su gran amistad que tenían.-Dijo Sakura.-Mi mamá me lo dio a mí, pero yo quiero que tú lo tengas, Sasuke-kun.-

Sasuke vio la cadena y la reconoció, esa cadena y el dije con el símbolo del clan Uchiha eran de oro puro, era la cadena que los líderes del clan Uchiha regalaban a otras personas que no eran del clan, las obsequiaban como muestra de amistad y no sólo eso, si el o la amiga del Uchiha tenía un hijo o hija y aun conserva la cadena junto con el dije, el hijo del Uchiha tenía todo el derecho de reclamar al hijo del amigo como su esposo o esposa.

Y como la madre de Sakura había conservado la cadena y el dije, significaba que el podría reclamar a Sakura.

* _Dije. Sakura. Esposa._ *Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar en eso.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Sakura al ver el gran sonrojo de Sasuke.

* _¡Dios mío! La madre de Sakura conservó la cadena, lo que significa que Sakura será mi... ¡Esposa!_ * Sasuke gritaba mentalmente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Volvió a decir Sakura.

Sasuke regresó en sí al oír la voz de Sakura.

-S-Si, estoy b-bien.-Respondió Sasuke. Sasuke vio los regalos que Sakura le dio ny recordó que el no tenía nada para regalarle.-Yo…-

Sakura sonrió, sabiendo lo que Sasuke le quería decir.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, para mi el mejor regalo que me has dado es el pequeño tiempo que pasamos.-Dijo Sakura.-Bueno, tengo que irme, gracias, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura y salió del departamento del pelinegro.

Sasuke la vio marcharse y cuando estuvo solo en su departamento, sonrió y miró la cadena y la bufanda, el tiempo que pasó con Sakura le hizo sentir feliz, amado y en especial que no estaba solo. La pelirrosa hizo que su corazón se sintiera feliz.

Le hizo amar nuevamente la navidad.

-¡Ya sé que le puedo regalar!-Dijo Sasuke y salió corriendo en busca de la pelirrosada, corrió por las calles en busca de Sakura, la encontró al sentir su chakra, entonces aceleró el paso y la encontró.-¡Sakura!-

La pelirrosa se giró al oír que la nombraban y se encontró con que era Sasuke. El Uchiha se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-¿Sasuke—kun? ¿No deberías estar en tu departamento?

-Quería darte esto.-Dijo Sasuke y acto seguido, tomó a la chica por la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó. Sakura se sorprendió por aquella acción por parte del pelinegro, Sasuke besaba a Sakura con ternura y con una delicadeza. Sakura correspondió el beso con torpeza, se separaron al sentir la falta de aire. Los dos estaban sonrojados por el beso que se habían dado.

-Sasuke-kun…-Susurró la pelirrosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que gracias a ti he vuelto a amar la navidad, gracias a ti se que no estoy solo…-Respondió Sasuke y la volvió a besar y nuevamente Sakura correspondió el beso.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura cuando dejaron debesarse.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Sasuke

-¡Feliz Navidad!-

-Feliz Navidad, mi molestia.- Y de nuevo la besó.

Sasuke se sentía feliz, su corazón brincaba de felicidad pues ya nunca más estaría solo en la navidad.

Gracias a Sakura volvía a amar la navidad.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :3

Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad.


End file.
